1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid seat frame for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a hybrid seat frame for a vehicle which is capable of reducing weight thereof while securing sufficient stiffness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a seat of a vehicle is a part for passenger seating and includes a seat frame fixed to a vehicle body and a cover surrounding the seat frame.
However, since conventional seat frames are formed of metallic materials, such as steel, a vehicle increases in total weight and deteriorated in fuel efficiency. Accordingly, all automobile manufacturers and related companies are being focused on development of a lightweight seat frame having high stiffness.
In detail, in the field of steel seat frames, although efforts have been made to develop a lightweight seat frame having high stiffness by applying various forming methods, such as hydro-forming, the steel seat frame additionally increases in price for its performance. On the other hand, since a seat frame formed of a polymer composite has superior specific strength and specific stiffness, it is expected that the seat frame is manufactured to be lightweight as well as has no additional cost increase. As a result, many companies are participating in the development.
However, composite seat frames developed so far have superior properties against a load in a direction perpendicular to a longitudinal direction, but do not have very weak properties against a torsional load.
For reference, the conventional art related to the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0321425, Korean Patent No. 10-1013904, etc.